Mary Bennet
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: kisah mary di tengah-tengah empat saudara perempuan yang cemerlang


fic pride and prejudice pertama dalam bahasa indonesia di site ini.

lagi-lagi saya merasa agak kesepian, oh well.

saya mencoba menulis semirip mungkin dengan Jane Austen.

enjoy.

...

Saat mengetahui dirinya telah dikaruniai seorang keturunan lagi dalam rahimnya, Nyonya Bennet berseru kepada suaminya, yang kali ini menanggapinya dengan sikap lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

"Anak laki-laki! Tuan Bennet sayang, betapa terberkatinya kita! Jane yang jelita seperti ibunya, Lizzy yang pandai. Sekarang pasti anak laki-laki! Aku berani bertaruh Longbourn di masa mendatang akan menjadi tempat yang prestisius dengan tamu-tamu terhormat dan pesta-pesta dansa sampai larut malam yang menyenangkan! Bukankah ini sesuai dengan cita-cita kita di sore hari saat kau melamarku? Betapa bahagianya kita! Oh, Tuan Bennet, aku hampir yakin syarafku akan sembuh sepenuhnya!"

"Itu hal yang melegakan untuk didengar. Aku mempunyai harapan tinggi untuk anak-anak kita," kata Tuan Bennet yang saat itu, saat keluarganya masih baru dan ia mengharapkan banyak hal menarik serta baik untuk dilihat, belum terlalu mencurigai keadaan syaraf istrinya sebagai alat pendramatisir tambahan.

"Sekarang kita tidak perlu lagi khawatir soal masa depan anak-anak kita tersayang. Oh, bukannya aku takut Jane dan Lizzy tidak mendapatkan suami -mereka pantas mendapatkan masing-masing seorang bangsawan, pangeran bahkan! Kepantasan paras mereka melebihi rata-rata, apalagi dibandingkan dengan Nona Lucas yang berhidung besar itu. Hanya saja, tenang rasanya mengetahui aka nada yang mengurusi anak-anak gadisku bila sesuatu terjadi padamu sebelum mereka cukup umur untuk menikah."

"Sayang, aku kurang senang kau berbicara begitu tentang masa depan kita," sahut Tuan Bennet karena pria yang masih tersisa charisma dan kegagahannya sebagai seorang priayi muda itu bersifat dasar mudah terganggu walaupun lebih senang untuk menyimpan kekesalannya untuk dirinya sendiri saat itu, saat tingkah laku istrinya masih cukup dapat dimaklumi karena baru dibebani oleh tiga anak yang masih butuh waktu lama sebelum dapat memuaskan tujuan hidupnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Tuan Bennet. Tidakkah kau senang anak-anak gadismu akan hidup sejahtera seumur hidup mereka? Aku dapat membayangkan adik laki-laki mereka akan memiliki banyak kawan terhormat –berkat wajah, kepandaian, dan sopan satunnya yang tidak diragukan lagi. Dan ia akan memperkenalkan salah satu kawannya tadi yang paling kaya –paling tidak empat ribu pound setahun- kepada Jane dan Lizzy. Aku yakin saat itu aku harus mulai sibuk memilih gaun pengantin yang paling cantik dan mewah. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan gaun pengantin yang dijahit di London, sayang?"

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita memikirkan terlebih dahulu apakah sop jamur ataukah bubur domba yang akan kita berikan kepada Jane dan Lizzy sebagai makan malam. Sayang, kudengar Lizzy sudah dapat mengeja beberapa kata tanpa terputus-putus."

"Oh, dan aku akan meyakinkan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri –serta pengalamanku yang berani kukatakan sangat layak- bahwa nyonya rumah Longbourn haruslah merupakan wanita yang pantas dan terhormat, dengan tutur kata manis dan anggun. Longbourn akan bersukacita dengan pesta-pesta meriah yang diselingi permainan piano atau nyanyian wanita-wanita di dalamnya, bersama dengan sambutan dan percakapan halus tuan rumahnya. Tuan Bennet, aku tidak akan lebih bahagia bila hal itu tercapai, dan aku tidak ragu akan itu!"

Delapan bulan berlalu dengan tiap percakapan saat senja kesukaan pasangan bahagia itu diisi oleh harapan-harapan serupa sang istri cantik. Jane dan Elisabeth duduk di depan perapian, diawasi oleh Hill. Yang lebih cantik dengan kudapan scone dan boneka bergaun satin, yang berambut lebih gelap dengan mata yang tertuju pada lidah-lidah membara dalam perapian batu dan –walau tidak mengerti- telinganya sibuk mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya, yang duduk di dua sofa nyaman berlengan pendek.

Para tetangga telah mendengar soal si kecil Bennet yang diharapkan sebagai pewaris sah Longbourn karena keaktifan sosial Nyonya Bennet dalam masyarakat yang kurang diharapkan walaupun orangnya sendiri tampak tidak peka. Masa-masa itu dapat dibilang masa-masa paling cerah dalam hidup Nyonya Bennet, dengan segudang harapan akan masa depan idealnya dan seluruh sarana lengkap untuk mewujudkannya.

Maka saat Mary kecil lahir, dengan jarak mata yang terlalu berjauhan dan tubuh ringkih, dunia Nyonya Bennet tidak menggelap, hanya ibu yang tidak pantas disebut sebagai ibu yang merasa demikian, namun hanya memudar. Mary disambut dalam pelukan kasih sayang tulus, duduk bersama kedua saudara perempuannya, dan menyandang nama Bennet tanpa ada penyesalan.

Hanya saja kekhawatiran menamatkan masa-masa penuh harapan sempurna Nyonya Bennet. Dan seorang Mary Bennet, walau dibawah sadar, tidak pernah lupa ia diharapkan lahir sebagai orang lain. Walaupun setelahnya ada dua dua orang anak perempuan lagi –yang satu berambut ikal emas dan satunya memiliki semangat ibunya- Nyonya Bennet merasa terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan harapan sempurnanya setelah tiga kali mencoba.

Dan Mary kecil kita yang kurang menonjol diharuskan menghadapi beban yang jarang disebutkan dalam rincian kisah cinta dan drama keempat saudara perempuannya yang lain.

...

mungkin masih ada lanjutannya.


End file.
